Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501
This sound effect can be found on Animal Trax, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Lion Roar. Slight Roar With Heavy Snarl And Growl. Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 64 Zoo Lane * The Amazing World of Gumball (First used in "The DVD".) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard often in "Hair Today".) * Dinosaur Train * Family Guy * Little Bear * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Animals" and "Pretending Circus".) * The Loud House * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Used for Fluffy's growls) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Robotboy * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Lost Matthew".) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Heard usually to accent flamethrowers) * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard once in "Entanglement" as the TIE Fighter explodes.) * Stanley (Heard once in "Daddy Pride".) * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Say Uncle".) * Teen Titans Go! * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "The Cat Whisperer".) * Toopy and Binoo (Heard twice in "Tiger Binoo".) Movies * Alien vs. Predator (2004) (Used for the Predator.) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Blended (2014) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Curious George (2006) * Dreamcatcher (2003) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Jumanji (1995) (Used for the Jumanji lion.) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Madagascar (2005) (Used for Alex when he roars.) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan II (2005) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Waybuloo (2020) (Used for De Li and Cappy.) * The Wild (2006) Commercials * Lunchables (2015) Video Games Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day Playstation: * Crash Bandicoot: Warped PlayStation 2: * Soulcalibur II * Sonic Unleashed (Used for Sonic the Werehog in the opening scene.) PlayStation 3: * Lego Dimensions * Strider (2014) * Sonic Unleashed (Used for Sonic the Werehog in the opening scene.) PlayStation 4: * Lego Dimensions * Strider (2014) Wii: * Mario Strikers Charged (Used for Petey Piranha.) * Sonic Unleashed * Wii Party (2010) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions Xbox 360: * Sonic Unleashed (Used for Sonic the Werehog in the opening scene.) * Lego Dimensions * Strider (2014) Xbox One: * Lego Dimensions * Strider (2014) Teasers * Lilo & Stitch: The Lion King (2002) (Teasers) Trailers * Despicable Me (2010) (Trailers) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) (Trailers) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) (Trailers) TV Spots * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (TV Spots) * The Lion King (2019) (TV Spots) Logos * MGM DVD (1998-2003) (Logos) YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard once in "Superman 64 Returns!!".) * James & Mike Mondays (Heard once in "Eternal Champions (Sega CD)".) Anime * Best Student Council * Kemono Friends Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Lion Sound Effects